


Flip Zimmerman

by whiskey_bumblebee



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskey_bumblebee/pseuds/whiskey_bumblebee
Summary: My collected writings about Flip Zimmerman, organized roughly chronologically. Each chapter will have detailed warnings in the notes.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Hot Out

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can you please tell me your thoughts/ideas on Flip being possessive of you in public?
> 
> Possessive Flip, street harassment

It gets hot in Colorado Springs in the summertime. You love to wear your rompers, or denim shorts, or skirts or floral sundresses or swimsuits...

In the summer time when you’re out of college, you love to spend as much time with Flip as possible. His summer jobs always keep him busy, but not too busy. 

You’re smiling, enjoying the weather and the breeze, the views in the distance, the fragrant smell of grass in the hot sun. More than any of that, you smile because you’re about to see your man, walking to his work, where he’ll be finished in five minutes. 

You picked up some ice cream from the store on the way, he was always so hot after work and you thought this might help. Nothing fancy, vanilla, but it was by one of the newer brands, Häagen-Dazs. You wondered what the name meant and decided you’d ask the librarian if she could help you. The shopkeeper had smiled when you picked it out, told you that the family who made it were “a good Jewish family”.

Startled by a sudden yell, you glanced to the source of the noise. A group of men, gathered outside the local diner, were calling out across the road.

Whistles, words you couldn’t possibly say on the street, words no woman wanted to hear on the street. 

You tried not to cry, tried not to let it upset you, pulled your sunglasses over your eyes and walked straight, head high.

“Go on, pretend you can’t hear me, pretty little thing. Running to daddy for help?”

A shaky breath made its way down into your lungs as you knocked on the door of Flip’s work.

Please please please please-  
Flip joyfully said your name and opened the door, wrapping you in a hug. After a moment, not long enough to overheat, he pulled away and nudged your sunglasses off your eyes. Seeing them a little reddened, his demeanor changed quickly.

“What’s wrong?”

“The men, across the street. Nice ass, let those tits boun-”

Flip barely looked for cars before he charged across the road. 

“Which one of you was saying things, huh? Not so brave now it’s not a lady? Show some respect!”

Noting their tails between their legs, Flip raised a finger and pointed through the doors of the diner. “You work in there? Or just lunch?”

“Just lunch.” One of them said sheepishly.

Flip nodded and walked up to the counter of the diner. You couldn’t hear him, but he seemed calm as he talked to one of the waitresses. She seemed familiar, maybe from one of your classes. 

She nodded and wrote something down on a slip of paper. Flip slid a five dollar bill across the counter and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Flip walked back out of the diner, crossed the road back to you and called over his shoulder, “Looks like you’re going to have to find a new lunch spot.”

You bit back a smile. Flip kissed your forehead and wrapped his arm around your waist. 

“You wanna wear my jacket so they don’t keep looking?”

“Let them look, let ‘em know I’m yours.” 

Flip stopped then, in the middle of the pavement, dipped you down low and swooped in to kiss you. Either some music was drifting out of one of the local shops, or this was one of those moments where your brain provided you with a soundtrack. 

You started to laugh as Flip set you back on your feet. 

“Feel like a swim at our spot?”

You nodded and held up the pint of ice cream. “We can eat this if it isn’t all melted.”

Flip shrugged. “I don’t mind a milkshake.”

Without even really meaning to, you were laughing again. He looked down at you, adoring the sound of your laugh, the way the sun shone off your hair. 

“C’mon, it’s too hot to walk.”

He tugged you along and you broke into a run, rounding the corner to the swimming hole. You deserted the ice cream under a tree, in some long grass so it wouldn’t melt any further. 

“Flip, wait, wait, let me take my shoes off.” You bent over and unbuckled the strap on your sandals, throwing them beside the ice cream.

Flip tugged at you again and you both ran towards the ledge, not bothering to pause at the edge, plunging into the fresh water below. 

When you both surfaced, Flip caught his breath and wiped your wet hair off your forehead. 

“All mine, huh?”

You kissed him, kissed the water off his lips and kicked to stay afloat. He had to nudge you away as the two of you began to sink. 

“All yours.”

He lifted his eyebrows, appraising the sentiment. 

“Wow.”


	2. Let Me Love You A Little Further Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip and Reader's first time. Awkward first time sex, neither of them are explicitly virgins but are inexperienced. NSFW. Terrible formatting.
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> I would love to hear your thoughts on your first time having sex with flip and the first morning together after! Not like virgin reader, but just the first time for you guys and how he’d treat you before, during, after etc. If you’re still taking requests! I love your writing!

Before  
-You’ve been dating for a while, getting to know each other really well and falling in love even deeper along the way

-Flip invites you over for dinner, is quick to note that his parents are out of town for the long weekend so...

-You accept of course, and he has a bouquet of flowers in hand when he opens the door after you’ve barely knocked once

-The day before, you and your closest friend had carefully chosen your outfit, something pretty but not uncomfortable, but of course, the most attention was paid to what you wore underneath: a matching set in your favorite color, which you knew he’d love because if you loved it, he’d love it

-He serves you a lovely 3 course dinner, doesn’t say anything about how he made it, and you ignore the takeaway containers tucked under a plastic bag in the trash can

-He holds your hand almost all the way through dinner, stopping only when he realized his food was getting cold and you might not have appreciated how he was looking at you with a love-dumb smile while you ate

-”I didn’t know you had this record too!”

-”I, uh, I borrowed it cos I know it’s your favorite.”

-Tender touches are exchanged while you cosy up on the couch, and kisses too

-”I’m not sure if it was obvious, but I thought tonight we could...” Flip blushes and it spreads from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. 

-”You wanna make love?”

-”Yeah, I do.” He breathes softly. “Do you?”

-You nod slowly, bat your eyelashes and smile. “Yeah.” 

During  
-”Is this as good for you as it is for me?”

-”Uhh, could we try something else?” He stops straight away, concern apparent. 

-You laugh a little to encourage him. “Maybe a little slower?”

-”Oh, uh, yeah, let me just-” He moans as he slows his thrusts. He grazes something inside you that makes every muscle in your body tighten and you gasp softly

-”Good or bad?” 

-”Good, really good, try do that again.”

-He spends the next few minutes trying so hard to find the same angle that you feel a little bit like a science experiment, and stroke his shoulder and ask him gently to stop

-He’s a little frustrated at this point, at himself, never ever at you, feels like he should just be able to do this without trying. 

-”Flip, honey, I’m not trying to flatter you or anything but I think you’re just really big and we might need to do some reading about,” you pause and moan softly as he latches his lips onto your nipple, “about what would work best for us.”

-”There’s something we could try if you wanna keep going?”

-”Uh huh?”

-He kisses his way down your body and stops just below your belly button, taking a moment to breathe. “I could kiss you down here?”

After  
-In the end, you came on his tongue, you couldn’t tell if it was once or twice, and he came on your chest and stomach

-You went to the bathroom to fetch a wash cloth (and to pee), since Flip was still struggling to stand up, and wiped yourself moderately clean

-”Flip, do you wanna shower or just go to bed?”

-”Just wanna go to bed.”

-You bring him another wet cloth and let him clean himself off with it, cooling himself down as well

-”Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed it,” you said softly once the lights were off

-He wrapped his arms around you tightly and pressed his face into your hair. “Me too. I just need to get a Cosmo or something so we can figure out what’s gonna work.”

-You laughed, knowing that Cosmo was no place to go for real advice, and whispered, “Or we could just stick at it. Try until we figure it out, make love all the time.”

-He hummed softly, partly from appreciation and partly from his cock stirring, only inches away from you. “Careful, talk like that and we’ll be sticking at it all night.”

-”Maybe I don’t mind?” You rolled over to face him, even if you could barely make out his expression.

-He kissed your neck softly. “In that case...”


	3. Loved Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, love languages with Flip.
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> Can you please tell us your thoughts on how Flip and Clyde would spoil their girl??? All your writing is so good! Thank you for all of it!
> 
> (I don't write for Clyde, hence I only answered for Flip)

**Words of Affirmation**

Flip will tell you he loves you in a million different ways. He’ll tell you how he loves everything about you from the particular angle of your smile, to the way you persist at things when you’re struggling, to the bone in your ankle and how that looks in your little ankle strap heels.

He’s got quite a way with words, when he tries, because he’s got so much adoration for you and spends so much time in his head at the station. It’s all so vivid that he doesn’t struggle to tell you how wonderful he thinks you are. 

It’s absolutely top secret, but he’ll scrawl little poems onto pieces of paper at the station and stash them in his coat so nobody can find them, leaves them around the house for you to find in cupboards, or tacked to the staircase. 

He knows you love poems, so he wants to have some that you know are just for you, some words that are all your own. Even addresses it to ‘muse’, although he wouldn’t call you that out loud.

_muse, walked past a jewelry store today, you know the one. none of those gems looked like you at all, so I thought about that word on the sign in the window, precious. but they don’t compete, don’t bother competing it’d be like a fireman challenging a cop to a basketball game no chance at all, not against you I was thinking something else too, baby how you like that jewelry store what do you think, should I get your engagement ring there?_

**Quality Time**

There are so many things Flip loves to do with you when he has time. He’ll take you out for a nice dinner, or to a night at the drive in or the cinema, anything Colorado has to offer. 

If you’re not in the mood to go out, he’ll stay in with you and paint your nails while you listen to the latest episode of the story you’ve been following on the radio. You’ll take a bath together with those bath salts you like, and he’ll rub you from top to toe with a lotion that’s the same scent as the salts. 

Every now and again, he’ll take a day off work and you’ll take a drive out to somewhere scenic and have a walk and a picnic. You pick up some food from a drive through or from the deli if you’re feeling well-heeled. This is when you feel especially spoiled, since you know there are always cases, always things he could be doing at work.

Even if he doesn’t have a whole lot of time, it’s the extra five minutes in the morning that you spend just sitting with each other and being oh so in love, or the way he looks back at you when he’s heading out to his car, offering you a last wave for the day. If all he can spare is a few spare seconds, they’re all yours. 

**Gifts**

One thing Flip is not particularly fond of, is hints, especially having to remember all of them. You learned quickly that if you mentioned a new restaurant or book, you’d have to write it down for him if you wanted it to stick. He thinks and remembers so much already, case details and such, so he can turn them over in his head. He’d love to be able to keep all your little hints filed away in his head, but they just get lost.

He has a little manila folder in his desk, and if you tear out a page from a catalog and circle something, or slip him the menu from a restaurant, he keeps them in there, with the dates, so he can keep track and make sure nothing’s fallen off his radar. The smaller things will just be surprises he leaves on the bed for you, while the bigger things are reserved for anniversaries and birthdays.

This doesn’t mean he won’t keep an ear out for things that he thinks you’d like! He bought you a lovely matching set of scarf and gloves and hat, thought you’d make the cutest snow bunny. Once, he heard about a champagne breakfast aboard a hot air balloon, which he treated you to on your anniversary. But truly, anything you want is yours. Your man works hard and he loves when his work pays off and he can treat you to the things you want. 

**Acts of Service / Physical Touch**

If there’s a week where you’ve just spent too long on your feet and too little time making time for yourself, Flip will insist that you hide in your bedroom for about half an hour, and during that time, he’ll turn your living room into a spa.

Of course, you could just go to a spa, but where’s the fun in that? You love letting Flip’s hands wander a little and the feel of his firm hands, rolling over and seeing him grinning down at you, those beautiful brown eyes melting to amber in the candlelight. He paints your nails, puts on a face mask for you, massages every muscle in your entire body, mixes up a hair mask that one of the ladies at the station explained to him...

It’s the whole experience you’d have from a normal spa, but you love how intimate it is, warm and candlelit in your living room, records playing softly as he hums along. 

He knows just how to spoil you, your Flip. 


	4. 5'11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of insecurity and lack of body confidence, brief descriptions of sex
> 
> klauscarolove asked:  
> Hey Idk if your requests are still open but could you do one with flip and a tall (5’11”) and kinda chunky reader? I always see asks from cute little petite girls and Adams characters and they’re always so adorable but it can make a big girl feel a little too big haha. If not I understand but thank you!!
> 
> (note: I no longer accept requests over on tumblr for specific body types because it goes against what I want my reader inserts to be, meaning I want everyone to feel included)

Flip adores you.

He loves how you feel so sturdy and capable, it makes him a little less worried for when he can’t be around. Your legs are something in particular that he loves, the shape of your calves and your thighs, watches them as you walk around the house, down the street, down the aisles at the grocery store. 

Between your thighs, he feels so happy, it’s the best kind of tunnel vision.

Your arms too, when you’re hanging the washing, or dancing or gesturing. Really he loves everything about the way you look.

One thing he cannot stand for, however, is the way you look at yourself sometimes. Standing by the mirror, holding your breath and staring so hard, staring like it’s a shootout and you’re facing an enemy. 

He always finds a different way to take your mind off how you feel, a different way to reassure you. Sometimes it’s as simple as shaking his head, saying _“no”_ and refusing to entertain the thought that you’re anything less than a goddess. Depriving the thought of fuel like a fire.

Other times, he’ll come up behind you, wrap his arms around your waist and look you up and down. “She’s a beautiful body, isn’t she?” He’s so sincere that you couldn’t bear to disagree with him.

He loves how when you’re in heels, you’re the same height as him, how you walk around the station or the party or the club and you look so fierce, look like the power couple that you are. 

When it comes to the bedroom, you can give just as hard as you take, whether you’re pushing back onto him while on all fours, riding him and rolling your hips all over him, sitting on his face... He loves that there’s more of you to play with, that you can fight him back a little if you want to be cheeky. He doesn’t have to worry about crushing you if he rolls over or collapses on top of you when he comes.

He loves how you look in dresses, or bell bottoms that hug your thighs and flare out at your calf, or shorts that show off your legs, or turtlenecks or blouses or...

He’s in so deep, so in love with you that there’s no way now it could be any other way. While he understands insecurities, understands that nobody is happy with how they look all the time, he shows you there’s no substance to the nagging voice telling you that you’re a little _too much._ You’re just enough and he loves every atom of you. 

When he looks you deep in your eyes and says you’re perfect, you know he means it, and well, he’s always right.


	5. 4'11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of insecurity and trouble finding clothes that fit right/shop assistants are rude. 
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> could i request flip with a 4'11 (or around that) s/o who's maybe also kinda chubby, im just lonely and want to self project myself into a scenario with a big man , sorry for the selfish ask
> 
> (note: I no longer accept body type-related requests over on tumblr)

Flip had a long shift at the station, an odd shift that nobody else could fill. He was exhausted by the time he came home, and you let him sleep, didn’t want to take his boots off or his holster, knew he was a light sleeper.

So you quietly move around the kitchen, make the quietest meal you can, a couple of sandwiches, leave them on the counter for him, then head upstairs to work on your latest project, a crocheted blanket for one of your neighbors who recently had a baby. Seemed like everyone was doing that nowadays, popping out babies like nobody’s business.

You worked for a while on that, then heard your man stirring downstairs, heard his boots on the floor as he walked into the kitchen. Smiling, you grabbed the dress you’d bought while he’d been at work. No wonder this shift went begging, you thought. Starting at 2 in the morning and ending at noon. 

Coming down onto the landing you just about ran into each other, so desperate to see the other person that you were running around the whole house, up and down the stairs. 

“Honey,” Flip smiled, although you could really see the bags under his eyes now. “How are you?”

You nodded, excited to show him your new dress you’d bought for the spring. “Good, I wanna show you something. Sit on the couch.”

He took a bite out of one of the sandwiches and made his way back into the living room, then onto the couch. 

“I don’t know how you make these so perfect. Should open a sandwich shop or something.”

You ducked behind the door to the kitchen, slipped into the dress. “You ready?”

“I dunno, looking at you kid, my heart might jump right outta my chest.”

You blushed a little, pushed the door open and did a little twirl.

“The shop assistant said I’d probably need heels, to make it fall right, you know?”

Flip shook his head. “Is that a thing people do?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m a little short for that store’s sizing so I get stuck between sizes. Gotta size up so it fits right, but gotta size down so it’s not too long.”

He shook his head again. “Remember that Mary Poppins movie? Where she pulls out the measuring tape and she’s just perfect all the way round?”

“Yeah but she’s-”

“Nuh uh. She’s a human being, just like you. I bet shop assistants aren’t telling her to size up or down or that their sizing isn’t for her. What store was it anyway?”

You shrugged. Of course you remembered the name but you didn’t wanna tell him. Knew he’d make a fuss and you weren’t in the mood for all that.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, I think it fits perfect. Come closer, lemme have a look.”

You sat down in his lap, watched his big hands glide over the fabric as he nodded in approval. 

“I like it. The color is really nice.”

You were silent for a few moments, admiring the color too, nodding as he finished off the sandwich. 

“I uh, I don’t want you to think I’m being funny when I say this, but I didn’t realize you had to deal with all that. Shop assistants and sizing, all that. I just see my girl, you know? Feel like all the clothes should just fit you because you’re the prettiest girl in the world, you’re the only lady who matters.”

“I’m sure your ma won’t like you saying that,” You teased, dusting some crumbs off his goatee. 

Flip smiled. “She doesn’t mind, she loves you almost as much as I do.”

You nodded. “Thanks Flip. That helps.”

“Of course. You wanna go get lunch?” 

“Yeah, I wanna go to Sam’s.”


	6. Short reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short reader, just fluff. 
> 
> clumsycopy asked:  
> Flip headcanons with a short SO?

You were standing over the stove, humming to yourself as you piped icing over a line of carrot muffins. Your gingham apron brushed against the bench and you smiled as you looked down at the bright color.

Flip crept up behind you and rested his chin atop your head. You felt his beard catch in your hair and you laughed with surprise. “I hope you like these.”

“Mm, they look good.” 

His rough voice gave away that his day wasn’t as good as you’d wished him as he walked out the front door that morning.

You turned around and nudged him back a little bit so you wouldn’t have to look up so high. He twisted a strand of your hair around his finger and managed a smile.

He followed you like a baby duck as you walked across the kitchen and bounced up onto the counter. ‘Tell me about it?”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Flip loves to sneak up behind you when you have your back turned, there’s nothing like seeing the way his shoulders dwarf yours and seeing your head beneath his.

-Call him old fashioned, but he likes feeling protective over you. He likes feeling like he adds that aspect of physical protection to your life

-He also enjoys picking you up, having you wrap your legs around his waist and kissing you hard on the mouth, especially when you’re in one of those pretty little sundresses of yours

-It’s not uncommon for you to feign tiredness, dramatically raising the back of your hand to your forehead. 

-”Oh Flip could you just carry me to the kitchen?”

-It’s only ever a few feet but he does it anyway, scooping you up, putting you over his shoulder, or giving you a piggy back

-But then if you’re being a menace, he’ll do the same, throw you over your shoulder with a deep laugh as you laugh too, the joy bubbling out of you like a soda all shook up.

-It also means you’ll get protective kisses to your scalp when he’s worried you’re working too hard, or not taking care of yourself. 

-He can tuck you into the bed you share and marvel at how your feet don’t even lie close to the edge as his do. You could flail and still not quite reach the edges.

-He’ll flop down next to you and kiss under your ear once you start to wake up, calling you his little starfish and teasing you 

-DO I EVEN NEED TO SAY he will help you reach the top shelf?? Grocery store, your closet, but not the kitchen.

-In the middle of the night one night, you hear clinking and head downstairs, calling his name

-The lights are on, thankfully, so it doesn’t give you too much of a fright to see him there in the kitchen

-You brew him a cup of cocoa while he rearranges all the cabinets to make sure you can reach everything you could need. While he loves to help you, he would never want you to feel helpless. 

-Those cabinets are always empty now, except for the extra stocks that he’ll take down before you need them, and the bottled water and candles you keep in case of an emergency, which you hope you’ll never need, and never have

-Flip loves you no matter what :)


	7. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished chapter, don't think I will finish it. Camping with Flip, just fluff. Mention of snakes.
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> Can you maybe write something about flip taking you camping or to a cabin for a weekend? You’re such a great write! Thank you for taking requests!

**Friday**

You can practically see the tension melting from Flip’s shoulders as he drives out of Colorado Springs, navigating the roads with ease. It’s still light outside, after all. You’d convinced Bridges that Flip wouldn’t miss much in the station, not on the Friday afternoon before a long weekend.

Flip was much more of a mountain man than you normally gave him credit for. He looked so at home among the evergreens. Although he normally left the vacation planning to you, he planned this one, wanted to do something special. Wanted to surprise you.

So he’d sorted out the food, dug the tent out of the garage, booked a campsite.

“Looks a little spooky out here. Good thing you’re here to protect me,” You smiled, patting his thigh.

“Not much I’ll have to fight off, ain’t nothing too scary out here.”

“Uh huh?”

“Uh huh. Mountain lions. Brown bears. Nothing I can’t handle.”

Flip’s deadpan delivery never failed to make you laugh, but you believed him, even though he didn’t mean it. You could easily picture him taking down a bear.

He glanced over at you with that crooked smile of his.

“Honestly, the worst thing would be snakes. But at this time of year, they should leave us alone.”

As you neared Lake George, you turned off the 24 and made your way to the campsite.

What seemed like moments later, Flip had the tent up and logs arranged, ready for a fire when it got dark. In the heat of the Colorado summer, you doubted that would be before 9pm.

You spend the rest of the afternoon kayaking, sunning yourselves dry, and setting up your campsite. It might only be home for a few days, but you pride yourself on making a nice little kitchen and dining area, complete with lanterns.

After eating dinner, some takeaways which Flip had carefully picked for their ability to be reheated over a campfire, you snuggled up in your canvas tent and dozed off for the night, excited for the weekend to come.

**Saturday**

**Sunday**

**Monday**

-flip just absolutely spoils you with his cooking. he may not be able to cook super well when it comes to modern appliances, but there’s something about cooking over an open fire that he manages to get just right, even if the meal isn’t super fancy, it just tastes damn delicious

-you lie out in the sun and tan together, enjoying the feeling of each other’s hands on your sun-warmed skin

-although you aren’t allowed to swim in the lake, you kayak and paddleboard and splash around a little bit in the shallows when you get too hot

-you both sleep a lot better, something about the weather or the stars or the air or the quiet

-flip goes for long hikes to look for birds or wildlife while you catch up on the most recent novel you’ve been reading

-you kiss the taste of marshmallows off each other’s lips by the light of the campfire and exchange stories, some scary, some not, from your childhoods

-it’s a lovely weekend, and you love it all the more because you know it’s been a perfect weekend for Flip, who doesn’t get many of them.


End file.
